FP - September, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22801-22920 and spans the time of September 1st to September 30th of the year 2407. *FP - August, 2407 *FP - October, 2407 Earth Plots First Week Back on the planet for her father’s wedding, KARYN WOLFE meets with ABBOTT THAY and they catch up with the things that have been happening in their lives since he was admitted to the hospital. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talks to WILLIAM BELL about his new engagement and about moving to Bajor. ELLIANA TREDWAY wants to keep her friends informed about her pregnancy so she calls MATILDA WEISS to inform her of the news. LINCOLN TREDWAY is hurt during an incursion and ELLIANA is there to see him but is concerned about the extent of his head injuries. LINCOLN wakes up and has some memory loss, along with intermittent blindness so ELLIANA tells him he will be going on leave. MEGAN SPARKS arrives to the hospital to make sure Link is okay and talks to ELLIANA about the whole happening. In the penal colony, JACKSON MOYER talks to EBEN DORR about his engagement and about his feelings regarding his daughter’s upcoming marriage. Second Week When SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is campaigning at a campus when KARYN WOLFE is situated right beside her and they argue over the key points of the whole election. NERYS WOLFE is now a married woman to MARCUS WOLFE and they talk about their wedding and future (September 08, 2407). LINCOLN TREDWAY wakes up on his leave and talks to ELLIANA TREDWAY regarding taking a trip to Bajor to see his niece and nephew. SAMANTHA talks to KALAL ELBRUNNE II about the campaigning as they go to work before KALAL is told by ALARIS SONIAN about a new case involving an Ensign being blown up. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN talks to KORAN JATAR about moving to Bajor as well as the idea of adopting another baby. Third Week When ANNA-ALEENA KORAN hopes to trick her son, KORAN SUDER, she tells him she wants to vote for Richardson but Suder gets upset, citing by Rivers is better. WILLIAM BELL talks about his position offered on Bajor with MEGAN SPARKS and they decide to move up the wedding so she could get pregnant sooner. ANNA realizes more and more she wants to move to Bajor and tells this to ABBOTT THAY, who feels more of a relief that his sister may be leaving. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and KALAL ELBRUNNE II look over the hologram killers information, making some connections to bleach and the Dollhouse Killer. ABBOTT goes back to his place in Monaco before asking BEATRICE JAMES to move in with him in the new year – something she agrees to. SAMANTHA has some ideas about her engagement to JACKSON MOYER and brings up the idea of a tattoo bonding them together and Jax picks it out. RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA is watching election coverage and asks her father MARCUS WOLFE why she can’t vote. He explains and finds a way she could help out regardless. INDIRA FROBISHER is sad about JAMES MUNROE and finally contacts him, imploring him to give her another chance. He does but the dinner is awkward and they part ways. Fourth Week Concerned about Indira and confused, JAMES MUNROE talks to LALI GREENWOOD, getting her advice (despite the bias) and just appreciating having someone to talk to. MOLLY O’BRIEN sets up a chat date with CHRISTOPH RABBINIC over subspace and is pleasantly surprised by how well it goes. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is back from the campaign circuit and seeks out SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE but feels a bit of a disconnect now he has grown over the past year. MARLINA-BELLE REESE seeks out her brother WILLIAM BELL and is shocked to hear he is getting married, trying for kids and may move. INDIRA FROBISHER is happy to see CEDRIC FROBISHER and shocked at just how grown up he looks. CEDRIC then visits with EBEN DORR, catching up with his incarcerated Grandfather. CONNOR seeks out MARCUS WOLFE since they hadn’t seen each other for awhile and debate more politics. CEDRIC arrives to see MARCUS now the man is his uncle by marriage and defends his own belief in the conservatives. LINCOLN TREDWAY wakes up in the morning with ALEXANDRIA TREDWAY then brings her over to CHIARO DHOW’s home and chats about his possible new position on Bajor. CONNOR seeks out MOIRA DEVRIX in her new Lisbon office before they have sex now he has an agreement to an open marriage. BENJAMIN arrives to see MARCUS, discussing his dream and an idea to make the station unable to physically land on. Fed up with her life and abilities to see into the future, KALILI MUNROE takes things into her own hands and poisons CHRISTA MUNROE then herself before both of them die in a murder-suicide (September 30, 2407). Cardassia Plots First Week When KALISA BERN is finally into a hotel and looking like herself again, she confronts ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) about her husband who he refuses to let out of prison, but does offer to help her meet with her adoptive father. KALISA finally seeks out MICUS KUSSEK and explains to him that she was taken to the mUniverse and got away with the help of Celar whom she has married. Third Week When KALISA BERN wants to make amends with people, she seeks out JEVRIN VENIK and explains to him she is back and she had been in the mirror universe all this time. JEVRIN calls his friend TOREL DAMAR to have some drinks, talking about his run in with Kalisa. In the middle of discussing it, Torel is called by NESHA DAMAR and SHANA DAMAR who has gone into labour. TOREL DAMAR III is born (September 19, 2407). Fourth Week Concerned about Kalisa’s appearance, JEVRIN VENIK talks to MAYANA VENIK about what to do then asks her out to dinner to hide any lingering issues. Bajor Plots Third Week In the sector to have some treatment and visit people, LINCOLN TREADWAY talks to MARIAME FUKUSHIMA about her life and his own before debating options on his brain issues. MARIAME calls CONNOR ALMIN-REESE to tell him about her new pregnancy, stating she is due to have a baby girl in the spring. Fourth Week During a dream, BENJAMIN WOLFE sees a future where Bajor is attacked. He talks to fKARYN WOLFE who goes off to her death and fDAX WOLFE who has no idea what went wrong. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Wanting to be closer to MARIEL OKEA, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA crawls into bed with him and they have an intimate moment exploring the other person. Second Week On the station for a specialized academy prep program, ANDRUS SAVOI is boxing with a Caitian and gets hurt so he sees SENDRA MYSEN-UNA about getting his nose fixed. Third Week Arriving to the station, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA’s parents Venno and Outet meet MARIEL OKEA for the first time as she tries to subtly introduce them to him. When Venno Mysen finds out that his daughter is dating MARIEL, he confronts the Cardassian to ask some questions, but ultimately is okay with the idea. Fourth Week Told that his wife is in labour, ANTHONY NORAD rushes to the infirmary to find DELANEY NORAD there and working on it. MARIAME FUKUSHIMA soon arrives just before BROOKLYN NORAD is born (September 25, 2407). MICHAL JESYN has a brief taste of responsibility when Tony leaves but then gives it back to MALCOM PARKER before talking about their work with each other. USS Fenrir Plots First Week When JANA KORVIN is getting his physical, there is a medical emergency where ZHEN’TALLAH is called away, dropping his vial of blood on the floor. Unaware, RHENORA TROVIN-KAHN gets SUROK to the medical bay and he explains a carnivorous plant has chemically burned some officers. When ZHEN’TALLAH realizes the mistake with the Lyssarian Larva, she talks to NRR’BT MADDIX who is there when the larva becomes a baby – a clone of Captain Jana. Second Week When ZHEN’TALLAH realizes the severity of the situation and talks to SUROK in hopes he could break the news to Captain Jana about his clone. SUROK breaks the news to JANA KORVIN and the captain is more than upset, not knowing what to do. KORVIN seeks out JANA KESS PORGOIT, asking her about who should look after the clone and they pick J’Pel/Surok. ZHEN’TALLAH has a special moment with the clone baby and OSHA LET talks to her about the possibility of having babies later on. Third Week In our first developed look at JANA CORVIN (CLONE) he is a young child and still believing he is on Cardassian occupied Bajor. SUROK is there to attempt o guide him but the child is convinced something is going to happen to them. When CORVIN (CLONE) grows up more, he fights with SUROK to have more freedom and leaves, running into RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN who talks to him like an equal and shows him around the ship. ZHEN’ TALLAH talks to JANA KESS PORGOIT about the idea that CORVIN (CLONE) could possibly have his memories slowed down but at a cost. Kess speaks to him, breaking the news he only as a couple weeks to live. Fourth Week When JANA CORVIN (CLONE) finds out he only has a month to live, he sets up a run in with RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN in the holodeck. She encourages him to do whatever he wants to do and they make out, setting up plans for later. RHENORA, concerned about what is happening, discusses the situation with J’PEL who is encouraging. Election Plots Second Week En route to Alpha Centuri, MICHARL RICHRARDON V finds that his dog Barf has died and talks to MOIRA DEVRIX about how this is going to influence their election. CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is with MOIRA who is touring the colony and they talk about the tour being over. Third Week When CONNOR realizes his mother is having another baby, he updates his wife MARLINA-BELLE REESE before they talk more in-depth about how things will be when they get back to Earth and having an open marriage. Flashbacks - Past Plots First Week When SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) wants to get faster results with CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) she drugs him with mesch, making him trip out and remember experiences from his past lives. Second Week When CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) wakes up from his trip on drugs, he talks to SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) about the future while she makes him shy during a hot bath. #09 September, 2407 2407 #09 2407 #09